


Rodney McKay

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: PhD, PhD.





	Rodney McKay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).



> Painted as a seasonal card for respoftw who was kind enough to send me a nifty set of travel watercolours - so of course I had to use them. :) Thanks, hon!

 

 


End file.
